


It's harder to get over then they say

by Foxy_Fox



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Can everyone put an F in the chat for Shuichi?, Cannon-Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hope you enjoy this friendo, M/M, Spoilers for chapter 1, Takes place after Chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Foxy_Fox
Summary: Shuichi wasn't taking Kaede's death well, so Kokichi paid him a visit to help him out.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It's harder to get over then they say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Realfairygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realfairygirl/gifts).



> Hi there, my friend started shipping this so now this is for her.

Kokichi was a good liar, he knew that and the other students trapped in the school definitely knew that too.

This had quite a few benefits for him, but there were a lot of downsides as well.

One downside was that whenever he wanted (or more accurately needed) someone to trust him unless they were like Gonta and frankly quite gullible or stupid, they wouldn't and instead, would be trying to figure out whether or not he was lying.

It was frankly quite annoying that he had created such a bad reputation for himself, it became especially more annoying when Kaede died.

just because he lied in that one situation, now no one trusts him. Great.

Could he really blame them though? No. He's not even sure he would trust himself in that situation if he wasn't as good at seeing through lies as he was.

It was still quite annoying for him though, especially when someone he actually gave a shit about was currently crying in their room, not that he'd ever admit it though.

He was talking about the ultimate detective Shuichi Saihara, the person who was taking Kaede's death the worst.

He had been so torn up about what happened to Kaede, that he refused to leave his own goddamn room. 

So, who was told to go and get him out of there? Kokichi. Of course, he was, to prove is loyalty or something, not that he minded too much.

So here he was, proving his loyalty to the group at the instance of everyone else. He supposed he would have to babysit Shuichi for a bit, that would be interesting. 

With the thoughts of a possible ally swirling around in his head, Kokichi knocked on the door, ready to announce his presence when a tired voice came out from the other side.

”Please leave...” It was Shuichi alright. So that's what the ultimate detective had been doing with his time. Moping around in his room was he? Well, it wasn't like Kokichi was going to take no for an answer.

”Open up Shuichi, I need to talk to you" The only reply Kokichi got was a bunch of shuffling from behind the door, Kokichi wasn't about to give up though. He decided that maybe messing with Shuichi would get him to come out.

"Is this just because Kaede died or whatever?" The shuffling seemed to stop for a moment, Kokichi guessed he had hit a nerve, so he continued. "Come on, she killed someone, I can't believe you still care about her that much". The shuffling continued again, this time coming near the door.

"If I was in your position Shuichi, I would just forget her, she obviously didn't care about you if she was willing to commit a murder-" The door flung open and there stood a very pissed off Shuichi.

"Kokichi-" Before Shuichi had the time to say anymore, Kokichi pulled him out of his room, Shuichi was so unprepared for the smaller male to pull him that he ended up falling onto his knees.

"Nehehe, I didn't think you'd bow down for me Shuichi-"

"Kokichi!" Shuichi quickly pulled himself onto his feet, glaring at Kokichi.

"Aww, what's wrong Shuichi did I hit a nerve? Sorry, but it was the only way to get you to leave your room" Kokichi grinned at him, while Shuichi's face morphed into confusion rather then annoyance.

"Why do you want me to leave my room?"

"Well the others were worried about you, and so was I" Kokichi couldn't help but smile at the bewildered look on Shuichi's face, so he decided to make the detective forget about Kaede for once.

"What-" Shuichi didn't have time to finish his sentence before Kokichi pecked him on the lips grinning like a little child.

"See you later Shuichi" Kokichi happily ran off leaving the very bewildered and flustered Shuichi to consider what just happened.


End file.
